Realidades
by Misterysmile
Summary: El temor de todo hermano mayor es, quizás, que los hermanos menores crezcan. Y para Goenji Shuuya aquella era una realidad que le costaba aceptar.


**Llevaba muchísimo tiempo queriendo subir esta historia y es ahora cuando por fin me he atrevido a hacerlo. Si tú, que estás leyendo esto, decides darle una oportunidad, espero que disfrutes de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla :)**

* * *

 **Autor:** Misterysmile

 **Genero:** Romance

 **Pareja:** Toramaru Utsunomiya x Goenji Yuuka

 **Advertencias: Los s** ucesos transcurren tras la primera temporada de IE Go! Yuuka tiene diecisiete años.

 _Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

El temor de todo hermano mayor es, quizás, que los hermanos menores crezcan. Y para Goenji Shuuya aquella era una realidad que le costaba aceptar.

Yuuka ya no era una niña, con sus casi diecisiete años ya era toda una joven llena de inquietudes y sueños. Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquello lo sabía muy bien, él la seguía viendo como antaño, como esa pequeña cría de vestidito rosa y cabellos castaños recogidos en dos trenzas.

Crecer es algo que pertenece al ciclo de la vida. Uno no puede ser como Peter Pan ni pretender que otros lo sean, como ese niño testarudo que se negaba a pasar a la siguiente etapa. Yuuka al parecer ya estaba dando el paso de niña a mujer -una mujer bastante bonita se ha de agregar-. Y por mucho que no quisiese aceptarlo, la joven ya despertaba pasiones. Dentro de poco seguramente llegaría a casa con novio y sería cuestión de años que se casase. Aunque bueno, ese último pensamiento era quizás muy precipitado, pero aún así le producía nauseas.

¿Cómo era Yuuka ahora? -se preguntarán mis queridos lectores- Goenji justamente se encontraba observando con cariño –ese que solo mostraba hacia muy pocos- una fotografía que había guardado hace tiempo en el cajón del escritorio de su despacho. La describiríamos como una linda muchacha de pelo rosa, figura esbelta, una sonrisa que todo el mundo califica como encantadora y unos ojos de un cálido color chocolate, los cuales brillaban de manera audaz y traviesa.

Estuvo a punto de sacar la fotografía del cajón para observarla con mejor detenimiento. Pasó su dedo por la pequeña zona del papel donde quedaba reflejada su mejilla.

Yuuka, Yuuka... Se estaba haciendo mayor, ¿eh? Es lo que tiene el pasar del tiempo.

Y es que tenía tanto miedo de aquello.

Aunque... ¿Era la idea de que ella creciese o la idea de que estaba ya en edad de enamorarse lo que le inquietaba? Yo votaría más por lo segundo. Ni podía imaginarse la imagen de un chico a su lado, que la tocase, que la besase, que la... ¡Mejor ni pensarlo! ¡Era su pequeña hermanita, por Dios!

Goenji siempre se había mostrado reacio a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de su hermanita. Y con ello no se refería al género femenino, sino al masculino por obviedad. No es que fuese el típico hermano celoso y melodramático, tampoco era de armar un teatro si veía algún chico alrededor. Por supuesto Yuuka era libre de tener amigos varones también -al igual que él había tenido amigas féminas a su edad- y de sentir mariposas en el estómago. Pero sí que es cierto que solía poner una cara que intimidaba un poco, un semblante entre molesto y de resignación. En su subconsciente no pretendía asustar a nadie pero el gesto le salía solo.

¿Y a qué venía toda esta reflexión tan grande y angustiosa, por cierto? ¡Ah, sí! Todo era debido a que dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de la sujeto en cuestión. Y admitía que tal vez debería preocuparse más por el maldito regalo en vez de pensar en esas cosas que, al fin y al cabo, no eran más que tonterías.

En definitiva, había muchas cosas que Goenji tendría que empezar a asimilar, como por ejemplo que Yuuka ya había dejado de ser una niña y pronto le tocaría adentrarse en el mundo de los adultos en todos los sentidos. ¿Podría aceptarlo por sí mismo o necesitaría la ayuda de un psicólogo?

Con fastidio guardó la fotografía en cuanto escuchó el sonido de alguien golpear con suavidad la puerta. Era Toramaru, su fiel amigo desde hace años que ahora era su mano derecha en el trabajo. Venía a entregarle unos papeles y a consultarle ciertos asuntos.

.

.

* * *

 **Solo decir que espero que les guste. Sé que la pareja no es muy conocida, pero a mi me encanta y tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre ella. Si leyeron este humilde prólogo me gustaría saber su opinión. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Algo que mejorar? Pronto traeré la continuación ^^**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **#INAZUMASAVE!**


End file.
